The Truth of Love
by pookie the shoop
Summary: AU, 1XR Set in the time of Rome's warring years, Relena is a prostitute who endures hell to survive. Heero is a soldier that lives life under commands. What will happen when these two unlikely souls meet?Sorry this is my first fic... hope u like! :
1. Chapter 1

**The Truths of Love: Chapter 1**

She was running. Running through the fields of vast ever-green oceans, her feet padding the soft earth below. The wind silently whispering the songs of long past, whilst running it's gentle fingers through her hair. The ever-present aroma of lilacs fill her senses, drowning her in it's sweet smelling waves. Her pale, ivory fingers, brushed along the edges of gold-trimmed leaves, afraid of touching the blooming blossoms, as if they would shatter and break. The sun glistened it's heavenly rays upon her chocolate tresses, and warmed her cheeks till they tinted pink. Laugher bubbled out of her cherry lips and harmonized with the orchestra of melodic birds and the chiming windblown trees.

This was all she needed, all she would ever need. But this world full of fantasy was never meant to last. Happiness drifts as does a ship sailing towards a crimson-laced horizon, slowly gliding farther and farther away. There was no point in chasing after the fleeting feeling, one would only find themselves drowning, and sinking faster the sea of their own sorrows. This she had learned. For as she slowly grazed the frigid ocean water with the tips of her delicate toes, she soon found herself submerged and pulled down into the unforgiving waters of the deep. The mass of liquid engulfed her being as ice-cold torrents bit through her skin, piercing her legs till they grew numb and useless. Her lungs were filled with burning, liquid-fire as they desperately pleaded for the blessed breath of life. Arms flailed around, wanting to cling on to something, anything. Darkness welcomed itself into her vision, threatening to take her world piece, by piece. It was all over. This was one belief that she had thought true. The world around her, beautiful and flawless, seemed to dull. Vivid colors that had once splashed the wild fields, that had challenged the vibrant sun, and had perfected the pigment of the clear-blue sky, had suddenly turned gray. A world that had been once full of song and dance, of love and freedom was now drained of life, of mother nature's rich palette. Her utopia no longer existed, and all she was left with was the harsh, cold bitterness of reality.

"WAKE UP, THE LOT OF YOU!", pierced a voice through the hauntingly silent air.

Relena awakened with a start, her body jerking upright, tensing from the sudden movement off of the cold, dank floor. Pain wracked through her stiff form as she began to relax her poorly abused muscles. The stench of human waste, the rank odor of sweat, and the pungent aroma of alcohol massacred her senses, causing her eyes to water and tear. Groans and wailings echoed off the walls of the poorly lit room, the stone stockades strong and intimidating to all unfortunate souls whom find themselves confined within them. Where was she? Had she been saved from the deepest hells of her dreams? Her eyes wandered around the room, widening at the sight of corpse-like bodies rising from their slumber, their dull, lifeless eyes and sullen cheeks turning to face the source of their awakening. It was then she remembered, this was not any form of salvation; this was her life.

This was hell.

In the only entrance of the dungeon-like room, a finely robed woman stood in the doorway, her form haloed in the blinding outside light. Her auburn hair was curled and massed upon the top of her head, adorned with delicate drops of pearls, and held together with tiny trinkets of gold. She stood with her arms crossed against her fully blossomed bosom, her figure draped with a fine satin robe, accentuating her voluptuous curves. As her slowly walked into the room, with her feet padded by her golden sandals, her face became more visible, allowing all of the women to distinguish her visage.

Mistress Une's face was plastered with the look of disdain and annoyance, a scowl marring the delicate features of her face. "What do you all think you are doing? I said GET UP! It is nearing nightfall and customers will be arriving soon!", she shrieked, every word that was spoken cut sharply through the ears of all the women, making most cringe with discomfort. Quickly stepping through the mass of huddled bodies, she bent down and yanked the hair of the still sleeping forms of some women, causing them to yelp and scream. Some of the bodies lay on the floor, cold and unresponsive; probably dead. With a look of annoyance, the woman clicked her tongue, she looked around the room, her frown deepening even more. "Did you all not hear me? Would you all like me to send you to the slave market?", she said with a dangerously low tone. In an instant, eyes widened and murmurs of protest could be heard. "That is what I thought! Now get yourselves ready, and quickly!", said the woman, her gaze now wandering to the unresponsive bodies, "and get those out of here, they'll just bring in the maggots." With that said, she turned around with the billow of her robes and left the room, her footsteps shuffling getting farther away with each step.

This was the life she lived. Her body and soul was not hers to own, and the only freedom that she ever got to taste was in the realms of her mind. She was nothing but a lowly prostitute in a house of pleasure and sin, where all worldly pleasures were offered at a price. Rome is the 'Eternal City' built upon the seven hills. A bustling cosmopolitan draped with there fine fortunes of riches and glory, and laced with troubling secrets of the underworld.

Sex. It is a subject that many Romans embrace, and is something that is a basic necessity of life in this grand city. It is not a crime or sin in the eyes of the Roman Republic, yet many choose to hide their actions and release their lusts of passion onto people who have no understanding of life and it's treasures, who had nothing to live for; people like her. It was disgusting.

Slowly rising from the cold, dirty floor, her unsteady, wobbling legs buckled beneath her. Ready to once again introduce her body to the hard, even floor, she felt a strong hand grab hold of her shoulders, bringing her back upright.

"You must be careful Relena, men do not find a woman with scarred, ragged bodies very pleasing", said the woman who had saved her, her voice deep and soothing, "you must endure, like we all must."

Relena smiled when she turned to face the woman. Catherine was a kind soul who had looked after her since she had first arrived at the brothel. Having been in the brothel since she was around her age, Catherine knew how Relena felt, and did everything to comfort the younger woman, looking after her like a mother would. "I am truly sorry Cathy. I will be more careful from now on", her voice barely audible, and eyes cast down. "I will not be a burden to you any longer."

A look of surprise found itself placed upon Cathrine's face, "Dear child! You are not a burden at all," she laughed, "if you think yourself a burden, then I would hate to think what one would consider Mistress Une!" Chuckles could be heard from all corners of the room, accompanied by a wide range of colorful suggestions. Relena couldn't help but allow herself a smile, this was a rare moment where she could feel at ease, and she would not let it slip past.

"Come now ladies, the evening has just begun. We must prepare for the long night ahead," said another woman, who stood tall and dignified, her eyes revealing her age and wisdom. Her presence demanded that of respect, and that is what she got. Sally was the veteran of the group, belonging to this world longer than any could have survived. She was the one person that all of the women held high regard for, and for good reason. Beautiful, strong, and determined, she was a woman all men lusted for, and one that all women craved to be. With a calm and even voice, she had spoken, "The night is young and the darkness will slowly consume the skies. We must harden our hearts and stay as one, the feasting of the wolves will soon begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth of Love**

_**Chapter 2**_

The air was buzzing with energies of life as the sun reached it's final descent from the heavens, allowing the ever-looming darkness to consume the skies. On this night, the night of the new moon, stars blanketed the dark oceans above. The stars batted their long, dark lashes to reveal twinkling eyes, daring one and all to look on, compelling them to unravel their mysterious beauty. It was a night of perfection, marred with no worries, no stress, just the bliss of being alive. It was a grand night indeed for the soldiers of Rome, for the Goddess of Victory had smiled upon them tonight, her soft words strewn into their hearts, and her passion enflaming their souls.

The room was filled with the bustle and hustle of men enjoying themselves, and laughing in a drunken glee. The walls were lit with a golden hue, the light flickering, as the nights gentle breath caused the flames which lit the room, to dance. The atmosphere of the room was filled with amusement and desire, the squealing of a woman's giggles and a man's drunken mirth proving thus. His presence in the brothel house was not something that was new, he had been here on more than one occasion. But no matter how many times he had come, a feeling of remoteness welled up inside his chest, discomforting him, leaving him in an odd place. He had never liked the idea of using women in the way that all other men did. Every time he had come here, and every time he had looked around, it was the same. Men of all statuses lusting, like a savage, wild beast in heat, after any woman that they could get their ravenous hands on. It was sickening to watch.

Heero had never been a man of virtues, being who he was, a soldier, a man of military, had proved that. He was in the prime of his life, at the lively age of 23. He thought himself as a man who was loyal to his country, his brethren, never swaying when it came to spilling the blood of all who dared threaten him and what he fought for. He was a man who would command a whole legion of men into the depths of hell to save his people and uphold the dreams and glory of their emperor. His heart was deaf to the cries and screams of mercy, wailed by the poor souls who met their end by his blade. If anything, he was a man who was damned, destined to live his life in regret, until the day when death would come searching to reap his soul, and even then he would be cursed with the sorrows of his own damnation. His life was one lived for others to control and his death was one that would not matter. He would live a life of wretchedness and die into one as well. No, his life was not respectable in the least, but never in his life, would he disgrace a woman of the only thing that she had, the only thing that she was allowed to have; her dignity.

Sitting in a dimly lit corner of the room, Heero drank the sweet, honeyed-wine, waiting for the night to end.

"Its pointless in me being here", he mumbled to himself, "We should be out in Gaul, planning our next battle, not celebrating our minor victories." Leaning back into the cushioned seat, he lifted up his wine cup, cupping it's golden body in the palm of his right hand, caressing it's side with his thumb. His thoughts started drifting as he gazed into the pool of blood-red fire.

Their emperor was an ambitious man. Caesar's campaigns in Gaul began soon after five winters past, when the Peacecraft's and their barbaric peoples began their trek through Roman territory. Caesar quickly saw his opportunity to profit from those poor fools, and started his reign to drive them back from which they came. These Celts were strong, and though not as civilized at Rome, they stood tall. Their leader, Peter Darlin, was a man who could equal Caesar if given the chance. Darlin had even managed to form alliances with Belgae and all of Gaul, giving Caesar no room for mistakes, and no room for arrogance. Having had thus five years of great victories, the war was far from over.

"It seems I wont be free of my duties till I am as old as Rome itself", Heero said heaving a sigh, closing his eyes. It was no sooner than he let the breath escape his lips that he felt a had clap onto his shoulder.

His eyes snapped open, his senses heightening. Jerking his head sharply to the right, as his had reach for the dagger in his belt. "Easy there, buddy boy! You're forgetting that we are not out in the battlefield anymore," said Duo, chuckling with his deep throaty voice.

Duo, his friend and companion, was his friend since the time he had joined the armed ranks. He was a tall man, towering over most, his olive-skinned body, rippling with muscles, and the most unique thing about him was his long flowing braid. Duo was a man of honesty and integrity, though he lacked sense at times, he was a man that Heero would trust his life with.

"What are you sitting here for all dark and gloomy like that?", asked Duo with one brow raised, "The night is young, man! And Venus has been gracious tonight in bestowing her bounties upon us!" Giving off a mischievous lopsided grin, Duo grabbed a woman by her waist and pulled her by his side, resulting in a peal of playful giggles.

Looking away from the unbearable scene played before him by his drunken comrade, Heero gave out another deep sigh, "Why have you brought me here, when I specifically told you time and time again that I wished not to come." it would seem that he would never understand the reasoning's of the men whom willingly waste their time and money here. It made no sense.

"Calm down now, Heero ." said Duo, " All day we toil out there in the blistering sun, risking our lives to fight off those nasty Celts! We tire our bodies and our minds to no end! I am no too clear on your thoughts my friend, but I as a man have my limits too."

Heero understood full and well the hardships of a soldier, and it was near impossible to keep sane on the battlefield as months passed by; for a normal soldier that is. He had been raised to fight, to kill, and to deal with the insanities of war, death was his purpose and his reason for living. If there was no war, he would be useless, and there would be no place for him. Though he was young, Heero was a high-ranking soldier, commanding respect from his legion and his men. He was renown for his skills in combat, his leadership, and his resolve.

Looking up at the older man, Heero shook his head, "I understand you full and well, Duo, but as my comrade you should know better than I, that we are at war! There is no time for this! Not when we almost have victory in our grasps. The Gods are more than likely making a mockery of us, sending Venus as you say, to blight you all with her passions!"

Duo turned silent as he leaned forward to the seated man, a look of drunken confusion on his face. It was then that he soon burst out laughing, his loud chuckles overpowering all other noise in the brothel, "Boy, you take things too seriously for one so young!" through his laughter, Duo continued on, "If we men have really been cursed upon by Venus and her charm, is it really so horrible? There is a difference between us and them. We as mortals are fragile and struggle to survive, and therefore we do not have the privileges as they do with their bounties and pleasures. We live our days in their theatre of war, we are their entertainment. Is it so wrong to enjoy their rewards to us mortals, once in a while? "

Narrowing his eyes, Heero turned his head away, "Say what you like, they will not sway me to stay any longer." getting up, he started to walk towards the exit of the brothel. His attempts failed as Duo's hand grasped his wrist, his companions demon-like strength pulling him back down. He found himself falling back onto the cushioned seat from which he just came.

"If what I say will not change your thoughts, that is fine," smiled Duo, with an air of mischievousness, "but maybe this young lady will." With that said, he grabbed the nearest woman around, pulling her into his grasp, and plopping her to sit beside his young comrade. Heero's eyes widened as he saw the woman start her descent upon him.

A yelp of surprise escaped the woman's lips as she found her self falling towards the seated man. Not being able to control her balance, her whole body fell upon the young man's form, her face pressed against his chest, and her limbs entwined with his. Her heartbeat was erratic, pounding against her chest, and she could not move, for her body was in such a state of shock at the sudden change of her situation. She had first been serving wine to all of the customers in the room, and before she knew it, she was grabbed and hurtled towards the couch, lying against a man she did not know.

With a sudden realization at her current position, the woman pushed herself off of the man, her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Now the two of you play nicely. I am sure this one is good enough to make your night at least somewhat enjoyable Heero ." Duo grinned, "And do not worry about the costs my friend, she will be on me." With that said, Duo turned around and left into another room, the woman that he came with following his disappearing form.

A look of annoyance immediately appeared on the young man's face. _'I have a feeling this night will never end'_, he thought to himself. Giving off a deep sigh, he turned to look at the woman's face, his expression changed into sort of an awe, his eyes widening as he did. She was young, very young, her long golden hair falling in wisps and curls across her face. She was interesting, she did not posses the beauty of a goddess, and seemed not to have the charms of a seductress. She sat there with her small, thin frame, her face a little soiled by dirt and sweat, but she was beautiful in her own way. He did not feel compelled by her, not in the least, but there was just something about her that piqued his interest somewhat. Her skin was fair and soft, and she looked as fragile as a new born lamb. Her round blue eyes, were set upon him, and he realized that they reflected feelings of wonder, that is until they soon changed to fear.

The woman's eyes suddenly were cast down, as she realized she was staring. She was just so dumbfounded by the man. In here eyes, he was hansom. His dark brown, sun streaked hair, illuminated in the evening light, his face was rugged thick with stubble. Her gaze slowly followed his strong jaw line until she had reached his Prussian blue eyes. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to fall upon you. Please do as you wish for.." His hand raised up in front of her, beckoning her to silence herself.

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault. And I have no desire to be with you, so you can go on you way to whatever you were doing before," he said with a clipped voice.

The woman was taken aback by his words. She had felt an overwhelming sense of relief in knowing that nothing would happen to her, but at the same time, somewhere deep inside her heart, she felt her pride being stabbed. Heero noticed the expression on the woman's face and closed his eyes, calming himself down, and turning his head to look back at the woman, "I did not mean to offend you, but I am not the kind of man that would pay a woman for her services. Do not take my words to heart, I am just not in such good spirits tonight." Glancing at the woman, he noticed her expression relax. It seemed the gods were not in his favor tonight as Heero noticed the woman stay where she was, not going away, not moving. Giving up with his thoughts of leaving, he spoke up, "Well as long as you are being paid to stay in my company, I might as well enjoy it in some way. Can you tell me your name?"

Lifting her head to look at the man, the woman looked confused, her eyebrows furrowing together as she parted her lips to speak, "My name?" She gave a pause, noticing the man watching her with some interest, urging her to continue, "My name is Relena…."

Deep in the forest, in which life blossoms to the moon's eternal glow, spirits danced along to the music of the night and the melodies of enchantment. Looming figures crept behind the wiry limbs of the overgrown trees, their forms moving briskly through the darkness. The cries of mother earth could be heard, as the emerald forest floor became stained and splattered with the crimson color of blood. The sound of footsteps, trudging along, could be heard only by those who the secrets of the forest. They had returned. The soldiers of men trickled through the shadows and into the light, their bodies war torn, and their spirits crushed.

The gathering of people, the old, the women and the children, arose from their positions, frantic at the sight of their arrival. Half of the women rushed to the aid of the bloodied soldiers and the rest ushered the children off to a distance. This was a scene played out before them for many months now, their men and brethren returning from the realm of shadows, looking paler than death himself. It never got any easier.

"My lord Darlin, it was a failure. The Romans attacked us before we reached the city." A soldier with emerald greed eyes said as he kneeled before the older man.

"It is all right for now Trowa, there is still hope. We must find her as soon as possible, before Caesar himself beats us to it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Truth of Love**_

_**Chapter 3**_

She could do nothing but stare at the man before her, disbelieving her own ears. This man who sat beside her, was speaking to her like no man had ever done before. His voice was gruff and strong, but his eyes held that of interest. It was not too long though for her to notice the man's impatience at her shocked silence. Not wanting to anger the man she had answered him in a quiet nervous tone.

"Relena…" she had squeaked, "My… my name…is Relena." The expression painted across her face was one that was not easy to misplace. She was terrified. Though she had been through situations far more daunting than this, she had never felt fear this strong. Up until this point, she had served nothing but wine to any and all that had asked, avoiding the grasps and stares of the greedy and lustful. Looking at the man and his expression, she realized how she must look. She was a scared, frightened girl in the world ruled by men. Relena quickly forced a smile upon her face, mustering out all of the charm she was taught to have held as a woman. She knew this was a battle she could not escape from, she had to continue, "I am at your beckon, good sir. How may I please you tonight?", her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth, and her heart throbbed wildly against her breast.

The man tilted his head and gave her a sidelong glance, staring at her so intently that she felt his eyes burn through her and set her aflame. He said nothing. Then after a second or two, the corners of his lips curved upwards slightly, turning his head away from her as he chucked to himself.

_What had just happened here? Was this man laughing? At her?_ For the second time that night, she had felt her pride get stabbed and she did not like it. She had felt irritated that the man who sat beside her for no more than a few minutes, had been able to ridicule her so. Her anger getting the better of her, she boldly spoke out, "Sir, what may I ask is so amusing?" her voice was no longer timid, but sharp and full of aggravation.

The man gave her a quizzical stare, his eyebrow raised with intrigue and fascination. By this time, his laughter had ceased, and he inched closer to the flustered girl, his body closing the gap between them. His hand slowly reached out to touch her face, his expression was solemn and humorless. Relena seeing the man's advance, tried to back away, but found that she could not. Even with all her efforts, she couldn't even budge, due to the man's other hand, that she did not realize was holding her down. As his hand came closer to her, she shut her eyes and started to quiver, she felt her heartbeat race and her breathing turn shallow. Relena waited for the hand to come upon her, but as she waited, she found that it never came. Instead of a hand, she was once again met with the man's laughter. Her eyes slowly cracked open to see what had happened. The man was no longer near her, but back where he was sitting last, and he no longer held a stern expression, but one of arrogance. Confusion was not the only thing that invaded her mind.

"That is what I find so amusing,", said the soldier as his humor started to die, "You are far too easy to read."

"Excuse me?" she asked with a strong tone.

"That.". he pointed out, "You are obviously scared of me, and probably of all the men in this room. And yet, you come to me, force yourself to become a temptress just so men like I can ravage and bask in our own lust." he said with a mocking tone, "and when the time comes to act, you shy away, trembling and quivering like a lost child.", his tone fell deep and his expression turned cold and serious, "But as far as I can see, when I don't react to you, you feel insulted."

Relena couldn't believe what this man was saying, but she remained silent, for she knew all that he said was true. She bowed her head and cast her eyes to the ground; she couldn't look at him.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked with such indifference. Relena tensed up and kept her eyes down. She was told by the others what men would do, and how far they would go to bed a virgin. If this man knew, then surely her fate would be sealed tonight. There was a shift of weight in the furniture as the soldier rose from his seat, and the thud of his boots echoed in her ears as he came to stop in front of her. Her shoulders tensed even more as she felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder. There was no escape, she was trapped.

"My advice for you girl," he said with a low, monotone voice, "is that you keep that temper of yours in control and don't let your mouth go away with you.", he then turned too look at her, and when he did Relena felt an odd feeling in her chest, "If you do, you are only asking for trouble." His hand reached for his belt, and he stood there in front of her as he untied something form his belt. She turned her eyes away, not wanting to taint her modesty as the man untied his belt. And as he was doing so, she felt a blush creep upton her cheeks, setting her whole face aflame. Then Relena felt something drop into her lap with a clink; a little cloth sack? Her eyes widened as she whipped her head up to meet the man's gaze. What was this man doing?

"Sir…?" she barely whispered out.

"For your company tonight, it was quite enjoyable." With that said, he turned around and headed for the doorway without another word.

Left in somewhat of a stupor, she held the coin purse in her hands and opened it. Her face paled at the sight found before her. There was enough gold inside to last a person a whole winter. Frantic to find the man, she quickly got up and started her frenzied search. Running out of the doorway, bumping into many people along the way, she had found him. Coming up behind him, she grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Sir, I cannot take this from you," she said as she held up the coin purse in front of the man's face, "I cannot take this for I have done nothing. At least allow me to use my…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and suddenly pinned her small frame against the wall with his. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Quiet, your attracting too much attention." he noticed all of the curious glances headed their way. Her breathing swallowed and heart thudded, "Is this what your really want?" It sent shivers down her spine. and before she knew it, his lips came crashing down upon hers like a tidal wave, fierce and unrelentless. her mind was in a daze as she felt her head buzz with the sensation of her first kiss.

_Her first kiss_.

Chucking and howls could be heard across the room, all coming from the drunken men who were looking at them before. They now seemed content to believe that the incident just moments before was nothing more than a lovers spat.

He took himself off of her and turned away. "It is fine, I am sure that you will find that money more useful than what I would ever use it for." He walked to leave the tavern, when he stopped, "You said your name was Relena, was it not?" She nodded. "Well, then I wish you good partings on your journey ahead, and may it be fate or good fortune that we may be able to meet again."

Startled by his sudden departure, Relena watched him as he started to exit, and she couldn't suppress her curiosity for the man, "Excuse me!" The soldier stopped and looked back. "I am sorry, but may I ask for a name, good sir?"

He paused a moment and replied, "Heero. Heero Yuy, that is what I am called."

"Thank you… Heero…" she said, "I am humbly in your debt…"

With that said, he nodded and left the brothel, leaving the dimly lit structure, filled with laughter and drinking, into the darkened, silent streets.

Trowa frowned as he surveyed the land around him from the back of his horse waiting for his comrades to return from thier search. He was losing his patience, for it was now the 5th day he and his men had been on the move towards Rome. His fist tightened around the reigns of his horse as he remembered the incidents that had happened on his last mission.

He would never forget the day of when the blood of his brethren was spilt, and the cries of his people shattered the air. It was a horrible mistake he had made, and one that he would never allow to happen again. He had followed Roman troops out into the country that day, wanting a hearty battle to defeat the last of the troops in the province. Finding no more than 50 roman soldiers, he felt that it was easy prey, and found it all to easy for he and his men to annihilate them. He should have known it was far too easy, that it must have been nothing more than a trap. He and his men journeyed 3 days to the battle and back, enough time for Caesar's plan to succeed. When they arrived back at the village, they found nothing but a black, ash filled graveyard. His village was murdered, with only a few women and children, and his king remaining. They had escaped into the nearby forest, barely alive. And it was also then that the romans had attacked he and his men, already tired from their battles and travels. Half of his men were killed and the others terribly wounded. Trowa could never forgive himself of the grievance that he had caused with his foolhardiness. To him, it was a nightmare that he caught himself reliving everyday.

Darlin, their leader, High Chief of the Celts was dying, his age getting the better of him, his wife along with his sons were dead, and his daughter missing. Caesar and his war band had put them all to the sword and had declared himself the new High King, claiming all land in the name of Rome. Gaul was in turmoil, half the population outraged that their King was hurt and his family murdered. The threat of Roman victory was great and Darlin foresaw that Caesar would now attempt to acquire the last remaining lands of his people and secure his hold on the world.

After finding Darlin, Trowa to immediately rode South to Rome, where Caesar currently remained, housed in his palace of riches. He was to sabotage the legions and cause unrest within the ranks.   
Unfortunately it seemed they would not be able to act swiftly enough. Upon their journey to Rome, they had faced one too many enemies. Each battle was won through the courage and bravery of his men. They moved cautiously unsure of whom they would encounter next, making sure that their cloaks hid the steel swords that hung from their belts.  
A couple days before, while resting in a village on the outskirts of Rome, there was a rumor about a fairly large band of roman soldiers returning home. Half of the men returned to the capital city, while others still patrolled the borders. They were headed east, towards Belgique after a week or so of rest. Trowa had exchanged a brief glance with Quatre who immediately understood his command and disappeared into the woods to scout and spy. Trowa and the rest of his band stayed long enough in the village to find out that what else the villagers knew. Satisfied that he would learn no more after listening for quite some time, Trowa returned to where his war band would wait for his friend.  
The forest was filled wtih silence, and it was only due to Trowa's keen senses from all the years of battle, did he hear Quarte's foot falls on the forest floor.

"They were attacked just up there. Some of the women and children were hurt, but most got away safely." Quatre lifted a hand showing the bloodied garments of one of the villagers.  
Trowa nodded and could not help but frown. "So it seems those Romans haven't found a way to rid themselves of their habits." he said before he issued a brief instruction to his men "Lets go."


End file.
